Innerworld Insanity
by lonelydream17
Summary: What if the BLEACH cast went inside Ichigo's mind to see what he had to deal with everyday? Are they prepared to see how screwed up his mind is? Can they see how messed up Hichigo can be with candy? Or sake with Zangetsu? Will they be sane? Or end up in a loony bin tomorrow?CH. 5 UP!
1. Crash into the Sideway Buildings

**Innerworld Insanity**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, it all belongs to Tite Kubo. I hope you enjoy and review, wheither you are a guest or an author.**_

Xtra:  
_Talking_- Ichigo  
Talking- Zangetsu  
**Talking**- Hichigo

**Crash into the Sideway Buildings**

Today was a fairly normal day. Well only if you count having to fight monsters that only you can see and having to deal with a dead midget annoying the hell out of you.

While Ichigo was walking home, he saw the last person he wanted to see today. It was that damn Hat n' Clogs, he was sitting there like nothing in the world was wrong. Before Ichigo could walk away unnoticed, he crashed into someone. And just to add to his day, it turned out to Tessai who he crashed into. The world definitely wanted to screw with him.

" Ah, Ichigo! How are you today!" shouted/asked the store owner, smiling behind his fan. Before Ichigo could reply, he was grabbed by the collar by Tessai and taken to the shop. Once he was released, his face was a nice shade of purple, and after finishing his gulps of air he spoke. " What the hell! What do you want Urahara!?" shouted the teen. Urahara said nothing, just got up and walked down the stairs leading to the underground training room. Ichigo, having no other choice ( if he left, Tessai would hunt him down) decided to follow him and was met with the sight of everyone.

When I say everyone, I mean everyone. The Vizords, Soul Reapers, hell, even the Espadas. The good thing was that none of the traitors were there, the only one that as there was Gin, but he's insane. " Uh, Urahara, why are they here?" asked the berry head, staring at them warily.

" You see Ichigo, since your hollow has been most of a bother for you, we're hoping that going into your innerworld might make him less….. you know, hollow" answered Yoruichi.

' **Is she shitten me?' **asked Hichigo through the mind link.  
'_So they want to make nice with you, that's like taming Kenpachi in an animal form.' _Answered Ichigo.  
' I have to agree with you' added Zangetsu.  
'** Zanny! Where'dya been!? Last I saw ya, you were crashin' ya head into da windows tryin' to sober ya self**' screeched the hollow happily.  
' _No comment. You guys can do anything crazy as long as you don't kill them._'  
' **Are ya serious!**' he squealed.  
' Looks like he is. Hichigo help me with my sake.'  
' **What do I get?**'  
' Candy bar?'  
' **Yay!**'

Ichigo zoned back to see the others looking at him. " They agreed" was all Ichigo said. " Who agreed?" asked Gin. He just smiled a smile that could put Gin's to shame and they shivered in fear. They all looked at each other, nodded and formed a big circle standing. " Before we begin, I want to know as to why they are here?" asked Ichigo, gesturing to the Espada and Gin.

" Mr. Urahara thinks that if I brought them they can get friendly with your hollow since your power is more of an Arrancar" responded the snake man. Berry looked at the rest of them with a look that said 'is he serious'. " Don't look at us Kurosaki, it was this pedo's idea" responded Grimmjow, the others, but Ulquiorra, nodding agreeing with him, while Gin frowned at the nickname. " Do you really believe that I would associate with trash such as you" asked the Emospada.

Ichigo just stared at them, and walked to form the circle with them. He was muttering something about "mind fucking" and stopped after forming the circle.

" Alright, first things first, Ichigo you have to stand in the middle" explained the striped hatted man. Without questioning him, Ichigo stood in the middle of the circle.

" I need you all to focus your reiatsu on him, try putting him unconscious" explained Urahara already focusing his reiatsu. " How do you expect us to do that!? His reiatsu is that of a monster!" shouted Uryuu. Urahara just smiled and continued to focus his spiritual energy on him.

After a while nothing happened. Ichigo didn't twitch, sweat, or even struggle, he just stood there breathing calmly. " Is something supposed to happen!" shouted the strawberry, looking around seeing them getting tired out. " Ichigo! Focus your reiatsu on us! Tell your hollow to help as well!" shouted Yoruichi, struggling as well but barely noticeable. Ichigo's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"But that'll kill you!" he shouted back.  
" Just do it!" interrupted Rukia. Pushing away his worries, he spoke with the hollow.

' _Ready?_'  
' **Do you really need to ask?**'

Ichigo focused his spiritual energy on them, instantly crushing them. They were kneeling, crouching or standing but bending over trying to breath. Hichigo then added his reiatsu next without warning, sending them crashing to the ground. It went black after that.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! Let's see what type of insanity insues! 3 reviews everyone! If I made any mistakes, please tell me since I'm still working on it. Wait, Hichigo don't fight Kenpachi, damnit! Wait till next chapter.**


	2. The New and Full Moon

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, it belongs to the rightful owner Tite Kubo. I shall never own BLEACH and I hope that I never will. That would be too much pressure on me. I also don't own anything that might be mentioned, only the creativity. I thank all the people who reviewed my story. I forgot to mention this last chapter but this is after the fullbring arc so let's say that the Espada and others are alive and all the whatnot, okay?  
**_**  
OptimisticQueenRandom**_**: I have to agree with what you said. I have been looking for stories like you reviewed but sadly, none were found. Glad you enjoy.**_

_**And for everyone else, thank you and sorry for not posting soon. This is purely made for the amusement of others. Review whether you're a guest or an author.**_

Xtra:  
Talking- Zangetsu  
**Talking**- Hichigo  
_Talking_- Thoughts

**The New and Full Moon**

As they all opened their eyes they had to shut tight as they were instantly blinded by the piercing bright light. Urahara opened his eyes and managed to see that they were all flat against the wall of the building looking bugs on a car's window. The sandy haired man looked around and saw that everyone was clutching a window trying not to fall into that misty white abyss that is _supposedly_ below them. " Rukia, are you alright!" shouted the tattooed pineapple. " Of course, stupid! Why wouldn't I!" shouted back the younger Kuchiki. As others worried about the situation of others, except the Espadas, even though they were gripping the windows and any cracks in the buildings as well, a stray thought processed into their minds.

'_This is Ichigo's innerworld, what the hell is wrong with him.'_

" HA! Pay up Zangetsu!"  
" Honestly, I thought they had more sense than this."  
**" Not me, at least King wa' smart enough not to do tha' duh first time 'e came 'ere. King is actually smartah than these asses! Take tha' ya nitwits! King ain't stupid!"**  
" That is probably one of the closest things you've said to me that is nearly considered as a compliment. But don't think flattery will get you control of my body anytime soon, horse."  
**" Damn."**

They turned their heads to the 2 mysterious voices since one of them was recognizable. What they saw was kind of shocking and surprising that some of them made a face that resembled a fish. Ichigo was standing near a dark figure that was cloaked in the darkest of midnight black and was standing on a pole, which made them wonder how he did that. Next to them was what appeared to be was a negative version of Ichigo that was sitting cross legged next to them. Just like the regular version of Ichigo, he had remnants from what was left of his fullbring, the only difference was that the colors were switched. Yoruichi couldn't put her finger on it but the dark figure seemed familiar. And they called him Zangetsu?

But Zangetsu's appearance seemed to have changed. Zangetsu's cloak wasn't purely black, there were some white X's that went around the cloak and the once raggedy collar, transformed into a furry white collar with black star marks in different sizes*. He was still tall as usual, his height being around the same height as Kenpachi, not including the hair spikes anymore. His shades, no longer the dark amber and shades, were now goggles with a dark maroon color*. Other than that everything still seemed the same.

It was then they noticed that they were standing upside up without struggling or falling.  
" What the hell, how come you get to stand upright!?" shouted the bald man*.

" That is because this world defies any law of physics, including gravity."  
" Wait, you mean to tell us that we can stand normally?!" asked/shouted Hiyori.  
" Obviously. Don't bother asking why we didn't tell you sooner because I think this is a good enough reason why" answered Ichigo, jabbing his thumb towards his hollow who had a camera flashing every second.  
**" This is great. Yall look like flies on a window. Giant Stupid Flies."** Before he could snap another blackmail pic, the Quinta's scythe* was swiped near his head, losing some white hairs, before it was pointed towards his head. Luckily the camera went undamaged as he hid it behind his back and was taken by the moon cutter. The others had already started to stand, most of them still a bit wary of the gravity and were trying to get accustomed to it, and sheathing their zanpakuto's getting ready to slice the white bastard, were Grimmjow's words.

" So you're his damn hollow, huh?" grinned Nnoitra.  
**" Nah, I'm his twin brother tha' decided to take a bleached bath. Of course I'm his hollow, yah ass!"** shouted Hichigo in response. He had the stark white knife already on his shoulder prepared to fight if needed. The response they got kind of surprised most of them mostly because the way he talked and acted made it seem like he was some tamed human. They turned to look at Ichigo who just shrugged like it was the most normal thing ever. Usually he was always the first one to overact about this kind of stuff.

Obviously, Nnoitra was too pissed off about his attitude to care how he acted, so he sonidoed over to him, ready to strike before he was stopped by none other than the sword himself. Before he could react, he was launched onto the building above them and crashed. The others expected glass and debris, as well as the arrancar, to come falling down. Seeing their confused faces, he spoke " I repeat my previous statement, this place defies all laws of physics as well as gravity. The only sources of gravity our found within the rooms as well as on the buildings."

Orihime turned to look at him and decided to talk and question him. Now that she met the sword that has been the partner of the man she felt for, she was grateful for him. The bright haired girl knew, without a single doubt, he also wanted to protect just as much as his master. " Rooms?" she whispered quietly, almost inaudible. Jumping a little, Orihime was surprised that he answered back, even more surprised that he could hear her.

'_Maybe he has super hearing'_ she thought absentmindedly.(sp?)

" Yes, each building has different rooms. Hichigo and I counted the rooms before the fullbring and ended up with 715 rooms." They sweatdropped when they heard the amount of rooms, just as Hichigo was dragging the spoonspada by the spoon*." So how many rooms are their currently?" asked Rukia. If there were this many rooms, as well as buildings, then it's no wonder that fool can never concentrate._' Too much room for his puny brain to handle'_ she thought.

Before he could answer, they heard muffle cries and turned their heads to see Hichigo and, surprisingly enough, Ichigo and Grimmjow tying Nnoitra to Zangetsu's pole with…. black licorice and taffy. **" There tha' should hold 'im"** said the hollow as he wiped imaginary sweat of his forehead, a habit he got from his 'majesty'. Grimmjow was currently on the floor? Ground? Let's go with the wall of the building, in hysterics with his face matching his hair. Ichigo stood tall, dusting of the imaginary dust, a habit he adapted from his 'loyal horse'. Nnoitra was struggling completely pissed of and was gagged with the candy. His scythe somehow was ripped from the chain and thrown off somewhere.

" Let me show you guys around, I trust Zangetsu to show you but I don't trust any of you to not touch something and give me mental scarring" spoke Ichigo, walking ahead of them. Zangetsu smiled at his partner and then frowned as he realized something." Hichigo, you will clean this mess and since you are responsible, you will carry the Quinta espada."

*1: Think of Tyki, from DGM, when he had those white crosses around him, just replace them with X's.  
*2: You should know who he is.  
*3: I have no idea what type of weapon his zanpakuto is so I'm calling it a scythe since that is what it mostly looks like.  
*4: Here's the link. ( . /product/614141239-212502967/goggles_for_men_in_ ) Just take out the parenthesis. Change the light blue to black and the shades to maroon.  
*5: No not that one, get your heads out of the gutter.(Kudos to those who get my meaning.)

**_Terribly sorry if the chapter is short and meaningless but I had to update hope you enjoy. Remember 3 reviews and thank you all. Review whether you're a guest or an author._**


	3. ROT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach if you haven't noticed. Sorry for the long wait. It's all school's fault but the good news is from all the good and hilarious stuff happening around, I'm full of inspirational stuff. Also we have an extra character here that I decided to so I will quote this from Ichigo.  
**_**' From now on, ALL of your opinions are REJECTED!'**_** There is no way am I letting you judge me about this character I'm adding because he is also part of Ichigo's soul so deal with it. Review whether you are a guest or an author. Also, I'm not good with describing fights so please don't blame me; I'm doing the best I can.**

Xtra:  
Talking: Zangetsu  
**Talking: **Hichigo  
_Talking: _( Secret)

**R.O.T.**

"Hey Ichigo! Where we heading to!" shouted Renji, as they all followed the berry head, who was walking who knows where. Nnoitra was released from his candy prison, just as long as he didn't commit and physical and mental damage. Ichigo just turned to them with a serious look that made most of them freak out, well, on the inside, as we know some of them rather not show much emotion on the outside.*_coughbyakuyacoughulqiorracou gh*  
_" Alright, I'm warning you about what's ahead so I will only say this once. DO. NOT. ENTER. ANY. DOOR. WITH. OUT. PERMISSION." he emphasized to everyone, looking at each of them in the eye. They nodded, still not getting the substitute's point. Noticing the lost look on their faces, he sighed and spoke once more. "Zangetsu, Hichigo, explain while I look for the room" he asked of the two spirits. Once the berry disappeared from sight, Zangetsu and Hichigo turned to the others that stood in front of them.

"Alright, let's begin. But first, allow us to introduce ourselves." He pointed at Hichigo who remarked with **"Don' point! It's rude!"** but still introduced himself.

"**Name's Hichigo Shirosaki. As ya already know, I'm King's hollow. Nice to meet'cha!"** He grinned, revealing his black canine teeth, at his introduction. They were either shaking, extremely pale, or looked close enough to passing out.  
" And I"- the zanpakuto pointed at himself- "as you already know am Zangetsu" he finished.

"Finally!"

They turned to see the eleventh captain giving one of his maniac grins. " If you're anything like Ichigo, THEN YOU MUST BE WORTH A GOOD FIGHT!" he finished with a yell. Using shunpo, he was above the old man ready to strike when he was blocked by a white figure.

"**If it's a fight ya want, it's a fight yall get!" **shouted the hollow gleefully. " Fine, let's see what you got!" responded Kenpachi, whose grin was bigger than ever. They clashed swords ignoring that wounds that were received. Before anybody could make an attempt to stop them, a black clad figure arrived right behind the hollow.

"**FUCK THA' HURTS!"** shouted the pale teen in pain from being punched on the head. He had gashes, scratches and small cuts that were obviously caused by the captain's sword.

"_You deserved it, now shut up."_

Had they not seen the man's appearance, they would have easily mistaken him as Ichigo for the voice. The figure was dressed in all black that it made him appear like a shadow. He had the darkest black hair that reached to his waist and bluish- gray bandage-like carapace forms around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes that were a demonic looking red. Black flame-like marking were spread around his chest and wrapped around his left arm completely. As well remains of a tattered black cloak covering his lower body.

"**Aw Mugey*, ya do care."** His response was met with another punch, this time it was directed to his face. _"Since when? I'm saying don't fight or you'll be the one cleaning this mess" _replied the shadow. His words went inheard as Hichigo was currently nursing his nose, ignoring the shadow's words and started mumbling to himself about 'Mugey bein' rude an' selfish'.

" _Shut up, and I told you already a million times not to call me that."_ He spoke again his eye visibly twitching at the hollow's stupidity. Before he could walk away, he felt a small tug on his arm and saw the auburn haired girl looking nervously at him and the hollow. Before any words could leave his mouth, Hichigo beat him to it. **" Whaddya want?"** He asked, trying to rub the pain away. This was met with a kick behind his head, but this time from the zanpakuto. _"Thanks, I thought I was going have to break his nose again" _he replied. Zangetsu simply nodded and they turned to see that the captain was nearly unconscious.

"Before you ask anything Orihime, heal him first before he dies of blood loss" answered Zangetsu to the girl's unspoken question. She nodded slowly as Yachiru just mysteriously popped out of nowhere and dragged her captain with unimaginable strength. "Where to Blacky 2*?" asked the pinkette and giggled as she noticed that she rhymed. _"You Espadas might want to come along, this place tends to rain." _They grumbled, mostly Grimmjow, and followed him without question, with the exception of Gin, who skipped. He nodded and led them to a building with a sideways door and was right about to open before he was interrupted. "Didn't Kurosaki say we couldn't go through doors without permission?" asked the Quincy, pushing of up his glasses.

"_Well, I'm giving you permission, so go in"_ he answered without looking and opened the door to reveal an extremely white room. The walls, the beds, the furniture, and bedposts, the bookcase, even the books, it was all white.

"_Just set him right here"_ he said pointing to the bed that was against the wall. Yachiru threw him on the bed, literally, she just threw him atop the bed which caused it creak and made it appear as if it were struggling from the weight. As Orihime started to work, the shadow sat down on one of the many chairs around the rooms as others made themselves comfortable. The Vizords either took the floor or the couches; Shinigamis either stood against the wall or were sitting on the sofas while the Espadas and Gin resorted to standing.

"_Alright, you may now ask away"_ he said as he leaned back and rested his eyes. Orihime, still a bit too nervous, ended up a stuttering mess so Rukia had to speak for her. "Who are you?" she asked, just like Orihime, she was nervous but very anxious to know who this man was. He raised his head and scratched the back of his head as if he just realized something. _"That's right; you've never actually seen me or Ichigo in this form, have you?" _It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course not you fool! Why do you think I was asking in the first place!" she shouted in aggravation. She really shouldn't have shouted at him but with the voice of her friend and almost having a similar appearance as well as the personality, it was hard not to.  
"Hey Rukia, calm down" spoke Renji, a hint of worry laced in his words. They didn't know who he was so it would be understandable as to why she was frustrated, but you should never underestimate anybody, especially if they were part of the strawberry's soul. She simply huffed and had to resist the urge to pout like a 5-year old. _"Fine, if you want to know so badly then, I'll tell you" _he replied, rising from his seat to do a full introduction. _"My name is Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, also known as_ Mugetsu*****" he answered with a passive look on his face before sitting down.

Everyone, well, almost everyone was pretty shocked at the announcement. To believe that the Final Getsuga would be this man is pretty surprising.

Luckily, before they could react, the white teen once again beat them to it. He seemed to be pretty good at that.

"**Damn it!"** he shouted in frustration as he was currently trying to get a book from the bookshelf and as obviously failing at that. At least that was better than an awkward silence.

"What are you doing?" asked the zanpakuto. He was standing next to Mugetsu, lost in his thoughts until he heard the hollow shout. **"I'm tryin' to look for Mugey's diary*, what else!" **he shouted still struggling to get one of the books. **"Why the 'ell are they stuck!"** he shouted once more, putting his foot against the bookshelf and having a firm grip on one of the books. _"Why are you even looking for that?" _asked the dark haired man. He rose from his seat and stood next to the hollow, staring at him like he had another head. **"HA! So ya do 'ave one!" **he shouted. He can finally get his hands on some good blackmail material!

"_No, I don't."_  
**"But ya ain't denyin' it."  
**_"Never knew you knew such a big vocabulary."_  
**" Bitch, don' avoid da question!"**

The others sweatdropped at the petty argument that they were having. More like a one-sided argument if you paid any attention. Hearing a soft giggle, Zangetsu turned his head from the other spirits to see Orihime laughing to herself quietly, almost finished with the healing. " Wait, when he said that he was looking for your diary, that meant this was your room, am I wrong?" asked Tier. If it was his room, then why would it be so... bright.

Mugetsu turned his head and answered her question, ignoring the spirit in front of him and his protests. _" Yes, this is my room. I'm guessing you guys are surprised?"_ They nodded. _" I don't blame you, believe it or not, white is actually my favorite color."_ Now that was surprising. **" Eh? What about me? I'm wearin' ya fav' color and ya treat me like shit!"** shouted Hichigo in annoyance.

_" That's cause white looks terrible on a demon like you"_ he replied, currently looking out of one of the windows of the room. _" Plus, you're so evil as well as a creep, you should wear black. You're also obsessed with carnage like Kenpachi, so the color black would fit perfectly an emo like you"_ he continued without looking at the hollow's expression.

Lets just put it simply: he was pissed. **" Like hell! The only emo one here is ZanZan, who get's drunk as fuck, and the creep is you and Tensa!"** This response earned him a pillow to his face. " Don't drag me and my sake into this moron. Quit calling me that too." He muttered, still focusing on the fact that the healer was laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" he finally asked, a bit loudly that everyone else paid attention to what was being said.

The auburn haired girl jumped up a bit, surprised that someone had heard her, and faced the zanpakuto with a smile on her face. " Well the way you guys fight and act, it's like if you guys were a family" she explained so quietly that they weren't sure if she was speaking. Processing what she said into their minds, she seemed to have a point. _" That would make Hichigo the third child_*****" spoke Mugetsu, easily grabbing one of his books from the bookcase and waving it in front of the hollow's face, while Hichigo stared at him incredulously. He started muttering about how unfair it was but when the words of the dark figure processed his mind, he shouted.

" **Oh really! Then who's da first, huh!?"  
**" That's obvious. It would be Ichigo."

"**Screw ya all!"** he finished and walked off to the otherside of the room, about to open the door when it suddenly slammed into his face.

" Hey guys, come on I need to show you somethi- Hichigo, why're you on the floor?" asked the substitute who walked through entrance and crouched next the hollow, poking him. **" What da 'ell do ya think! Ya jus' smacked me in da face!" **he shouted obviously enraged. His forehead was bleading blood which was actually more of a blackish blue color. " Quit complainin'. You're a hollow aren'tcha? It will heal" stated Grimmjow, staring at the hollow, who was currently on the floor holding his face in pain. **"That doesn' make it hurt any less!"** he shouted back rubbing his forehead furiously.

" Hichigo, we get gashes and cuts and you don't see us complaining" replied Ichigo before he continued. "Plus Grimmjow is right for once" he finished, as he stood up and dusted of his pants. The Sexta visibly twitched in annoyance at his enemy's words. "What do you mean 'right for once'" he asked already knowing what the answer was going to be. "What? Wasn't that the first time you've ever been right?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head. Before the Sexta could retort, he was interrupted by the Quatra. "I believe I will have to agree with Kurosaki this once. This is the first time ever that he has been actually right about something" he replied with his monotone voice.

The other Espada agree, even Stark who was napping on one of the chairs. " Damn you all to hell!" he shouted in rage. Before he could stomp off, he was stopped by Mugetsu. _" You don't know the way out and this is Ichigo's mind. You have nowhere to hide" _he spoke in an almost threatning tone. Taking his words in consideration, he walked back to the group of Espada, with Gin teasing him.

Ichigo, finally noticing the extra spirit in the room continued with his words.  
" Mugetsu? Weren't you taking a nap."  
_" Was. I wanted to join the fun."_  
" Then how about helping me choose where I should take them first."  
**" OOoooh~ I have an idea"** squealed Hichigo in joy, raising his hand like a child.

" _Not your room!"_ they shouted in unison. They didn't need any more hospitalized people AKA Ichigo. **" Of course not! Let's save the best for last. I was thinkin' **_**that**_** room" **he emphasized. The other stared at him in confusion while three specific people stared at him in surprise and a hint of mischief in their eyes. " You don't mean"-_"there's no other room"_-"alright then, let's do it" they said as the finished each other's thoughts. Urahara, being the curious man he was, asked them about it. " Why you shouldn't keep us out from the fun. Come on, tell us what is it."

Ichigo stared at his spirits, even the hollow who was no longer crouching but standing now that his head had stopped bleeding. He gave a deep sigh and explained. " The room is called R.O.T."

" Rot, like something rotting?" asked Renji, not liking the look the spirits gave, especially the hollow's. Another sigh. "No. Not that rot, I mean R.O.T., although that is one way to put it." He mumbled half- heartedly. He did not want to mentally scar his friends. " What does it stand for?" asked Shinji. He was tired of the suspense, it was killing him and he hated that. The substitute motioned to the spirit trio as the three spoke in unison. _**"Room Of Torture."**_

*1: Mugey( Moo-gi). Hichigo's nickname for Mugetsu just like Zanny is for Zangetsu.  
Other Nickname(s): Mu-Mu, Blacky 2  
*2: Zangetsu was the first to appear in black in Ichigo's world so he is Blacky 1 and Mugetsu is Blacky 2  
*3: I think it's better they call him Mugetsu rather than repeating Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou. Also I know he is a technique not a zanpakuto but Mugetsu and Zangetsu sound too much alike that I can't help but think he is somewhat like a zanpakuto.  
*4: Ichigo thought that they could use some notebooks or blank books to spend their time so they could write or draw. Zangetu uses his for writing with a few scribbles, Hichigo's book is covered in blackish blue and red liquid as well as _odd _pictures. Mugetsu's was either for writing or for drawings.  
*5: He means of how they were created or born. Ichigo was born first. Zangetsu is second although he is more of an uncle. Hichigo third and Mugetsu fourth. Hichigo tends to pick on him for that reason but always gets his ass kicked.

**Aright tell me what you thought about this chapter and tell me what you liked and disliked so I can fix it. Anyway to answer one of my reviewers questions, it is 3 reviews in all NOT 3 reviews from each person. I hope you all enjoyed my lovely surprise and sorry if some of the characters are not in character. Okay now click the review button, I know you want to. ****. Review whether you are a guest or an author. Sorry for the wait but that's what makes it worth it, right? Also, I need you guys to help me think of some new nicknames for Mugetsu. Thanks.**


	4. Roses are red, Violets are blue (Part I)

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Have you ever started typing even after you just posted the new chapter? That's what I'm doing. As soon as I posted chapter 3, my head started to get full of ideas for the fourth chapter. I'm so glad so many of you accepted Mugetsu so thank you very much it means a lot to me. When I looked over my third chapter for any mistakes (I found a lot) I read one certain part and then I'm thinking **_**'How could I forget him!**_**' So now, here comes another character that I know you'll enjoy. And thank you Bookgal7 for your great review cause I loved it. Review whether you're a guest or and author.**

Xtra:  
_Italic_: Mugetsu  
**Bold**: Hichigo  
Underlined: Zangetsu  
_**Bold and Italic**_: (You'll know very soon.)

**Roses are red, Violets are blue  
**_**Part I**_

"Is there any reason as to why we can't go to the R.O.T., not that any of us want to go there, obviously" asked the short captain. The others nodded along to what he said. Judging from the name, it was obvious that they didn't want to go there, but mostly it was because it's from Ichigo's mindscape. "The R.O.T. is locked for 3 days after it is used; a day has already passed meaning you'll have to wait 2 days" replied Ichigo. They all left Mugetsu room, leaving Kenpachi and Yachiru, and were now currently outside. As soon as they left, Zangetsu vanished saying he had something to tend to, leaving Hichigo, who had no choice, and Mugetsu, who opted to stay to watch over the hollow since he apparently can't take care of himself.

"It's not like we're going to stay that long, right?" Asked Lisa. She found out that the pale teen had the same interest of magazines like her, so she was kind enough to share some of her magazines with him. "I don't know, ask Urahara. And stop giving him those magazine!" he shouted in annoyance. He tore them right of his copy's hands, who whined childishly, and shoved them into Lisa hands. **"Aw King, ya so mean~" **He whined. "You're not helping. I just don't want you to do anything stupid to this place and end up in chaos just like the time you found something _interesting_ in the internet" he replied in front of Hichigo's face. **"It ain't stupid!"** shouted the teen in response.

"This place has internet?" asked Orihime to Mugetsu, ignoring the duplicates in front of them. She started to grow fond of him since he and Ichigo were very much alike. _"Surprisingly, it does. That's actually one of the reasons why the R.O.T. won't open"_ he answered the girl's question, who nodded accepting his response. "What did he do? Couldn't have been that bad, but knowing he's a hollow, much less Ichigo's hollow, it must have been pretty bad." Asked Shuhei. _"He read something called 'How to Maintain a Healthy Level of Sanity'. Let's just say he isn't allowed to make any coffee for any of us. Never again. I'm thinking of hiding or getting rid of that thing."_ He shuddered at the frightening memory.

Tensa was like a madman; shunpoing all over the place, Hichigo, who accidentally drank it, spoke way too fast, Zangetsu was acting all high since Hichigo managed to spike his drink, Mugetsu somehow acted so girly that he put bows in his hair and was braiding it as well, and Ichigo was scarier than Hichigo high on sugar. And then there was _that_. They stared at him, paling at his flashback and then turned their head back to the other two.

As the others sweatdropped at the bickering happening before them, they noticed that Mugetsu was holding Hichigo's collar to prevent him from attacking the berryhead. "Urahara, how long are we to stay here?" Asked the noble, who managed to tear his attention from the petty fight in front of him. He did not want to stay here any longer and risk losing his sanity. "Hmm, it depends. The only way for us to leave is if Kurosaki and his 'friends' force us out using their reiatsu" he grinned behind is fan, enjoying the bickering before them. The all looked at him, even the substitute and his mirror double, at what he said.

"**Ya sayin' the we have ta get rid of ya"** replied the hollow, staring at the man with a stupid look on his face. "Yup, simple as that!" he shouted over joyously, before he jumped out of the way, avoiding Hiyori attack. "What the hell! Why didn't you tell us before, you bastard!" she shouted in anger, still making attempts to kill the man who replied. "You never asked." This seemed to aggravate her even more. The other Vizords made no movement or attempt to stop her, fearing the mass chaos she would create. "Just what we needed" muttered Kensei as they watched. "She'll be fine as long as she doesn't use her mask. Ichigo's hollow is more demonic than any of ours. Who knows what could happen?" spoke Shinji, loud enough so they could hear over Hiyori attacks.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that appeared to look like a child in black clothing. Maybe child was stretching it; he seemed about a little taller than Rukia and stood like he was superior and had some type of pride. He wore a dark robe-like coat with white fur cuffs as well as at the end of the robe and dark boots under the robes. Instead of stars, it had black crescent markings on the fur, his face being covered by a hood. Although his eyes weren't visible, he could tell that he was watching them, or more specifically, _someone_.

"Hey Ichigo, who's this guy!" shouted Shinji, somehow stopping Hiyori from killing the shopkeeper and directed everyone else's attention. They saw what the former and now current fifth captain saw and least to say their expression was more of wary than shock. **"Tensa! Where were ya! I thought ya ran off with Zanny!"** Shouted Hichigo, skipping ahead stopped next to the smaller one to give him a one-armed hug. 'Tensa' merely slipped from his 'hug' and walked over to Ichigo, who was on the floor, and helped him up. "Tensa?" spoke Jushiro, noticing something. "Is he your bankai?" He asked.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the hollow responded. **"Yup! That's 'im. Tho' he seems ta like Ichigo more than us." **"Like?" This time it was Mugetsu who replied back. _"Maybe not like, since it's too strong of a word, but more like favor." _"What do you mean by favor?" Asked Rangiku, as she watched the sword talking to the berry head. _ "When Ichigo fought against Tensa for my technique, he declared that what Ichigo wanted to protect wasn't what he wanted to protect. He wanted to protect Ichigo."_

They turned back to the pair and noticed them walking towards them. Ichigo nudged the shorter man in the shoulder saying to introduce himself, which he complied. _**"My name is Tensa Zangetsu, you may call me Tensa. As you know I am Ichigo's bankai"**_ he finished with a huff removing the hood and revealing a black mop of hair and pale blue eyes. They stared at him for a few moments which was starting to make him feel a bit self-conscious. Nothing good can come out of awkward silences. They're like the calm before the storm. Very freaky, and sadly, he was right. How he hated being right about this kind of stuff. Before anybody could react, mostly him, he was smothered by most of the shinigami girls.

" Waaahh! He's so cute!" squealed Rukia. The others nodded along at her words. "Who knew you could have such a cute bankai!" this time it was Rangiku. Tensa was in the middle of it all, the girls ruffling his hair; commenting how soft it was, and pinching his cheeks; which were starting to hurt. In the midst of it all, he didn't have to see that some of them were laughing at him; he could hear it through all the squealing. _"Alright, that's enough. I think he's suffocating." _True to his words, the bankai was having trouble breathing through all the girls crowding around him. Suddenly, he was yanked by the arm and pulled out from the crowd, where he took big greedy gulps of fresh air before looking to see it was his wielder that pulled him out.

"Alright guys, no more, okay? You'll choke him if you do" he said. They whined but obeyed his command. _**"Thank you Ichigo"**_ he mumbled shyly. "No problem" replied the shinigami, patting his back for reassurance. **"Tensa and cute? Ha! Don' make me laugh! Tensa tried to kill Ich-OOF!" **his interruption was cause by the blade elbowing the hollow in the gut. **"Wha' da hell do I look like! A freakin' puchin' bag!" **he shouted rubbing his stomach to ease the pain. "Yes" the two spirits replied, their wielder remaining neutral.

"**So mean"** he muttered so he wouldn't get another beating. Tensa simply just huffed and pouted like a child, until he heard someone chuckling. "Tensa, if you keep pouting like that; you're going to get strangled again" advised Ichigo to his sword. The bankai put arms down to his side and had to force himself to not blush, which ended in failure.

"**Ha told ya! Ya like Ichi! King an' Tensa sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-OW! OW! OWIE! OUCH!"** Ichigo and Tensa somehow managed to sneak behind Hichigo at some point and started yanking his ears. The Final Getsuga sweat dropped at how ridiculous they looked. "If you sing that song again-" _**"We'll take away your collection!" **_Tensa finished the berry's sentence. **"OW! I'll! OWIE! Stop! OUCH! So quit yankin'! OW!" **he shouted in pain pushing the other two away. Rubbing his ears in an attempt to ease the pain, he started muttering how cruel and selfish they were. Then he started muttering how to torture them in their sleep. They didn't stop him.

This time, it was the shadow that interrupted them.

"_Tensa, did Zangetsu there."_ Tensa nodded. "Alright, you guys are coming with us but whatever you do, don't touch anything" spoke Ichigo. They nodded, this time listening to him to avoid any danger with the other spirits. "Are you finally going to tell where to go first?" asked Renji, his patience running thin. _**"We're headed to Zangetsu's Garden."**_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I finished it a few minutes before I had to leave for school! Hope you loved my little surprise on this one. I already have a quarter of the fifth chapter. My brain is overflowing with ideas here.  
Who wants to guess Hichigo's collection? **_**First Clue: Has to do with horror.**_**  
Anyway I have a very important question for you all:  
**_Why the hell is there pictures of Ichigo and Kokuto together? I mean I don't hate the guy but why is he there along with Ichigo's spirits? Am I missing something? Do you want me to add him to the story? If you do, I know what he could represent in Ichigo's innerworld.  
_**I would be really grateful if you answered this. Thank you. If do you like him in the story, I could put him for next chapter in the story. Only if you guys want to, so put YES that you do want him there or NO you don't. Thank you. For the people who don't know who Kokuto is, watch the movie of **BLEACH:HELL CHAPTER.** Sorry if you thought this chapter was going to be about the R.O.T. but don't forget what Hichigo quoted. Would you like to do the honors Hichi?  
**Hichigo: **Hell ya! As da sayin' goes 'save the best for last'. Tha' includes ma room too, right?  
Yup! Alright, on three Hichi. 1…..2….3!  
**Hichigo and Me:** Review whether you are a guest or an author!**


	5. Roses are red, Violets are blue(Part II)

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I do not nor will I ever own BLEACH. I can't believe how many people love this story. I've made my decision; Kokuto will be a part of this story. Isn't that great, Kokuto?  
Kokuto: **_Ha! Bow to the King of Hell!_  
**What's with him? And what's with the 'King' part.  
Zangetsu: **He beat Hichigo and Mugetsu in a game of poker. The 'King' part? Don't ask.  
**Okay? Should I be worried?  
Hichigo: You cheat! There's no way someone can win FIVE fuckin' times in a row!  
Mugetsu: **_As much as I hate to admit this, I have to agree with him.  
_**Hichigo: YEAH! Wait, what?  
Mugetsu: **_Don't get cocky.  
_**Great, just great. Tensa, would you do the honors?  
Tensa: **_**Very well. Review whether you're a guest or an author.  
**_**Kokuto: **_Royal Flush._  
**Hichigo:** **Dammit!**

Xtra:  
Zangetsu  
_**Tensa Zangetsu**__  
_**Hichigo Shirosaki  
**_Mugetsu  
__Kokuto_

**Roses are red, Violets are blue  
**_**Part II**_

By the time they arrived, most of them were already tired out. "Damn…How….big…is this place" huffed Grimmjow in exhaustion. Some of the Espadas were still standing without even breaking a sweat while others had to catch their breath. _**"Quit complaining, that was only a quarter of the mindscape"**_ said Tensa as he stood next Ichigo who was crouching on the ground, waiting for them to finish their brake. "WHAT!" Looking for the source of the sound, they found out that Starrk had passed out as well as Renji. "Great, just great" muttered Lilynette, as she grabbed the Primera and carried him over her shoulder with crazy strength. What's up with little kids having super human strength!?

She stared at the pineapple, deciding what to do with him. "Just drag him by the foot, it won't matter" answered Rukia to the arrancars problem. She seemed to like the idea so she gripped his foot, not so hard to crush it, and pulled him along. _"She looks like she just gave them a beating_" whispered Mugetsu to Hichigo, who nodded. Tensa sighed and ignored the idiotic duo (Hichi and Mugey: _**HEY!**_) before continuing.

"_**Hichigo, you will stay here with the arrancar."  
**_**"Aww, but why?"** he whined childishly.  
_**"Because last time you went inside the Garden, you somehow managed to set it on fire" **_growled the dark child in the hollow's annoyance. "How do you set a garden on fire with two lilies, five roses, one violet, and a gallon of water?" wondered Ichigo, finally standing, out loud so they could all hear_. "Don't forget the gallon itself"_ reminded Mugetsu. He nodded at that, still trying to figure out how he did it.

"_**This is Hichigo we're talking about. Even the laws of physics don't apply to him." **_He looked around as soon as he finished patting a few spots on the walls. _"What are you doing?" _he asked staring at the younger (at least in appearance) boy walking around, feeling the wall like a blind man. Before he could reply, he found the item he was looking. _**"Here it is"**_ he muttered cleaning the sign against the dark walls of the building.

"What's it say" asked Momo. It took him a few seconds to register that she too came along the mission as well and what she said. _**"Read it"**_ he pointed and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

**ZANGETSU'S GARDEN  
IF YOU ARE ONE OF THESE**** FIVE PEOPLE YOU MAY ENTER:  
ICHIGO KUROSAKI  
ZANGETSU  
TENSA ZANGETSU****  
MUGETSU  
KOKUTO  
IF YOU ARE NOT ONE OF THESE PEOPLE  
**_**THAT MEANS YOU HICHIGO!  
**_**YOU MAY NOT ENTER, FOR IF YOU DO, I WILL GO BANKAI ON YOUR ASS!**

Tensa sighed as Hichigo laughed behind them and Mugetsu had to restrain his laughter and failed miserably until he fell down next to Hichigo, clutching his sides, unable to restrain his howls of laughter. "Wait, I thought you were the bankai" giggled Rukia. _**"I am. We found out that whether we are shikai or bankai, we can use both swords" **_he sighed. "Really?" asked Mayuri in interest. The spirits, including Ichigo, swore they felt a shiver down their spine.

"_Yes the difference is in the power and depending on who uses which."  
_"Explain more."  
"An example would be if Tensa used Zangetsu, Zangetsu's power would be weaker than its usual, vice versa for Zangetsu using Tensa Zangetsu, they are only and full strength if used my their actual owners" explained Ichigo.  
"Interesting" muttered the scientist as he wrote down some notes along with Nemu. The Quincy interrupted everyone's thought with his own."It said 'Kokuto'. He couldn't mean-" "Yes, it's him. Kokuto from Hell himself" said Ichigo interrupting Uryuu's words. Everyone else's eyes (the one that were in Hell) widened at that.

Kokuto, a sinner, was chained into the depths of Hell. "How? How did he escape?" stuttered Rukia. She was there, she witnessed Kokuto being chained and dragged down into the darkest depths of hell. _"Don't worry, he won't cause any trouble. And he didn't escape, he was punished" _answered Mugetsu. "Punished?" she asked in bewilderment. _**"Let's show them. He should still be in there"**_ interrupted Tensa, pushing one of the walls of the building revealing it to be a door. They looked at each other before walking through the door.

Right before Hichigo could enter, Tensa tripped Hichigo. Luckily, he redirected the fall to avoid landing on the floor, sadly, he redirected himself into the wall and slammed his face against the wall, muttering an 'ow'. "Nice job Tensa!" thanked Ichigo as he patted the child on the head. The dark child gave a small smile before slapping his hand over his mouth, hoping nobody saw, before crouching next to the hollow checking for any injuries, not that he cared, before standing up. **"But I wanna go inside!"** he chided. "No means no. You have to stay here with Lilynette" lectured the berry head before he left and walked through the door, the bankai following closely behind.

"**Wha' am I supposed ta do for fun!"** he shouted at the retreating figures before they vanished in the light. Before Mugetsu took a step through the door, he threw a small bag into the hollow's hands. **"Wha' the hell is this?"** he asked right before he noticed the spirit has already passed through the door, the door's outline glowing a soft white before vanishing making it appear as if it were never there before.

He sighed in annoyance as he looked at the smaller girl next to him, attempting to wake up Coyote. She gave seeing how it was useless and decided to chat with the hollow. "What's in the bag?" she asked. Remembering the small bag, he and Lilynette reached into it and pulled out a blue and red marker. "Markers!? What the hell are we supposed to do with markers?!" she shouted at the nonexistent door, almost expecting an answer from it. She met the Hichigo's eyes before he grinned his psychotic grin.

"**You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"**  
"Only if you're thinking of doing something stupid that might get us in trouble but is totally worth it." She replied with an extra bounce of happiness in her step as she skipped around the teen in joy.  
**"Ya get pineapple, an' I get wolf boy here."**  
"Deal. Normally I mess with Starrk but he's a bore sometimes" And so they uncapped there markers, getting ready to cause mayhem. As they finished their masterpiece, the albino decided to teach the child the wonders of getting sugar high. May god save them from the future apocalypse.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I have no idea how to put the line. Can someone tell me how.**

"You think it was safe to leave those two behind?" asked Kyoraku. As he looked around, they were walking through a hallway made of glass. Behind the glass were various plants and pretty exotic plant too. Luckily, the place was big enough to let Nnoitra walk around without any trouble. _"No, but it won't matter really. His punishment is taking his collection away and plus, we all learn by doing"_ replied Mugetsu, as they lead them through the hallway. They never bothered asking what his collection was anyway, they were afraid of what it might be.

"You know, as beautiful as this garden is, this really isn't much of a garden" spoke Yumichika, glancing at the flowers behind the glass. "I agree, truthfully this place looks like a jungle" added Ikakku looking at on particular plant, standing next to the Quinta and Sexta. They were watching said plant, which had huge jaw- like leaves; catch another insect before devouring it. "What is that?" finally asked Grimmjow staring at the thing with interest. _'Wonder if you can have it as a pet?'_thought the aspect of Destruction.

"They're called Venus Flytraps, they're carnivorous plants that eat bugs" replied Zangetsu.

They jumped in surprise, obviously not expecting the swords to just randomly appear out of nowhere. "Bugs, huh? Watch out Nnoitra, the big bad plant might eat ya" added the blue haired Espada before busting out laughing. The others were giggling, chuckling, or trying to suppress their laughter not sure if it was safe to laugh but were shut up by the Quinta's glare. "Carnivorous plants? We have something like that in Hueco Mundo, they're called Gloton Malezas*, the difference being that they eat anything that has reiatsu" replied Ulquiorra.

"Doesn't everything have reiatsu in Hueco Mundo?" asked the bal- I mean shaved head man. "If you would have let me finish trash I would have explained more" replied the Cuatra. The third seat just scoffed at him but let him continue. " They eat anything that has a reiatsu a strong as an Espada, or in your case, a Captain" he finished in his monotone voice. "How do you know about this?" asked the creepy clown AKA Mayuri.

"OOH!OOH! I know!" they turned to see that Orihime was shouting and raising her hand as if she were in school. " When I was walking with Ulquiorra, Nnoitra ended up following us saying how he was bored and tired of all the things happening around. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra were arguing, or maybe it was a one sided argument, since Nnoitra was yelling and Ulquiorra was talking normally, about how only Ulquiorra was the only one allowed to be with me since he believes the Nnoitra would be a threat and there was a giant black thing that had an appearance of a daisy but was black and was twice Nnoitra's size and swallowed Nnoitra. Then the plant tried to go underground but Ulquiorra grabbed it by them stem and used cero and made the thing blow up. Nnoitra was on the ground covered in a purple liquid that I'm pretty sure it was acid" finished sun kissed haired girl with a gasp.

They weren't surprised when the girl was breathing hard. It was well known that Orihime would have random bursts on occasion and would nearly waste most of her air supply. "So in other words… You had ya ass saved by the Emospada" howled Grimmjow as he fell down in stitches. His endless laughter was cut off when they heard a shout at the end of the hall.

"_Dammit Zangetsu! Get your ass over here!"_

"Don't tell me you killed her!?" shouted the sword as he ran down the hall. "Her?" asked Jushiro. The substitute merely shrugged before responding."Guess we have no choice, let's follow" mumbled Ichigo as he ran, the other following behind him. When they arrived, they were greeted by an odd sight. Kokuto, or what would appear the lower half of him was being nearly being swallowed by one of the carnivorous plant. Also noticing that Zangetsu was yanking at Kokuto's legs trying to pull him out, muttering profanities about how he was reckless.

"What the hell are you idiots doing there standing?! Help me you bastards!" he shouted in despair.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Zangetsu's waist, Tensa wrapping his around him, and Mugetsu wrapping his around Tensa, and desperately pulled trying to yank the spirit.

As they were busy pulling Kokuto, the others had time to take things in and think about them for a bit. "What do you think Captain Commander" asked Toshiro as tried making sense of it all. "Believe it or not, but I believe that they all act like a small family" responded Yamamoto. Most of them including the Espada, gave him a strange look. "Now that mentions it, they kind of do act like that" responded Uryuu.

"I think I see what you mean. Ichigo would be the oldest brother obviously in a way." Replied Rangiku. "But what about Hichigo the Hollow?" asked Grimmjow as he wondered what he was doing at the moment. Certainly not something good. "A twin. He and Ichigo a' twins 'cause they look so much alike. They can be like fraternal twins, Hichi bein' an albino and Ichi bein' the oldest twin" spoke Gin with his o' so non- creepy grin of his. They agreed to that despite the crazy man's attitude.

"_Ow! You trying to make me cripple!"_ shouted still stuck spirit. "SHUT UP!" shouted the other four, this time pulling his legs at them same time.

They sweatdropped at their intentions and failed miserably. "And what about Tensa and Zangetsu?" asked Rukia. "They could pass of as father and son, but in relation to Kurosaki, I'm almost certain that the Shikai would an Uncle and the Bankai a cousin who is almost like a younger brother to Kurosaki" replied Szayel as he watched with interest at them terribly failures. "That leaves Mugetsu and Kokuto" replied Tia as they watched the moonless sky yell orders at the others only to be yelled back Ichigo as well as him yanking on his spirit's hair and added up to a wrestling match.

"Kokuto can pass as a distant cousing the otherside of Ichigo's family and about Mugetsu-" Urahara was cut off this time by the latter. _"You pull like a girl Ichigo!" _"Says the one that put bows and braided their hair like one!"

"All in agreement that they would be better as fraternal triplets say **I**" asked Yourichi watching them with a smile. "**I!**" was everyones answer, including the Espada.

The spirits and Ichigo finally managed to pull Kokuto out from the plant and were taking a breather. "Didn't you say they ate bugs?" asked Ikkaku with a grin. "Fine, they also eat people. Happy?" replied Zangetsu. Kokuto was currently on the floor trying to gasping for air and covered in plant spit. _"Never again" _he gasped before going into a coughing fit. Mugetsu had him sit up before he slapped him hard in the back, ceasing his fit. _"Ladies and gentlemen…. And Espadas"_ he started receiving glares from the latters before he continued. _"We present you sinner Kokuto, he is the source of Ichigo's powers from hell."_

**Sorry I took so long I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others. Also I'm giving you guys this chapters as a late Christmas present since I couldn't finish this 2 days ago. And for those who didn't want Kokuto here, sorry and for those who did thank you! Review whether you are a guest or an author.**

***Gloton Malezas= Gluttony Weed**

**Clue #2 for Hichigo's collection.  
**_Creepy. Not the scary creepy but the weird 'Um…..okay' awkward creepy.__**  
**_


End file.
